


I loved and I loved and now I'm going to lose you...

by eeleen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1x08, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical, Magnus POV, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Song Inspired, hurts like hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeleen/pseuds/eeleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have the preliminary autopsy finding."Magnus said, gave Alec the documents.<br/>"Why are you giving this to me?" Alec asked " This should go to the head of the institute."<br/>"And it is." Magnus said with a nod. </p><p>Because in his heart, he knew Alec Lightwood should be the head of the institute and he, Magnus Bane will be the one that supported him for what Alec need to do to get there. Even though this is going to break his heart and it is definitely gonna hurts like hell...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved and I loved and now I'm going to lose you...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic about my view on what happen on that scene and the reason why Magnus gave Alec that advise. Hope you all enjoy it and feel free to leave any comments. Sorry for bad writing in advance...

" Maybe you should start living for yourself. Do what in your heart." Magnus said with a pinch of sadness in his eyes while staring at his favourite nephilim, half naked but seems a bit lost of what he should do next to protect his family's pride.

Knowing Lightwoods are about to marry Alec for securing their position in clave, knowing Alec will do anything for his family especially his siblings, Isabelle and Max, this advise is just another push that Alec needed to see what in his heart. Magnus knew Alec see himself as the protector in his family, no doubt he will do whatever he could to secure his family future especially for Izzy and Max's sake. If sacrificing his happiness or his life is the solution here, Magnus knew Alec will do it in a heartbeat. Magnus loved this guy but the least he could do is to make Alec realised what he really want now. Even though this probably will break his heart....

"Can't believe I'm saying this. But I think you are right" Alec said in a determine tone. 

Magnus smiled, a bit heartbroken but he knew at this moment what best for Alec is to follow his heart, follow his protective instinct. He turned around, left the room and felt a bit silly for what he did. Magnus Bane, who is suppose to be the flirty, free spirited warlock, just broke his own heart for a shadowhunter who he barely knew. They not even have their first date yet but something about this boy is different. He unlocked something, something that Magnus thought he already lost after centuries. 

"After all these years, I can't believe I still have the ability to surprise myself. " Magnus murmured. " I really need a drink now. I hope shadowhunter do drink."

He wandered mindlessly in the institute. Maybe not just for drinks since he can magically make them appeared but just to calm himself down a bit. He couldn't shake what Alec said about agreeing his advice and this is the first time he hope he was wrong. Maybe what Alec wants will not only be marrying Lydia for his family but follow his heart and oppose his parent suggestion so he could find a life for himself. All these possibilities are killing Magnus, will he lost his nephilim forever or he finally getting closer to being in Alec's life?

" Lydia Bramwell, will you marry me, Alec Lightwood?" suddenly Alec's voice leaked out from one of the nearby room where Magnus is standing now. With a swift move, Magnus left the area and moment later a drink appeared in his hand.

He drank up because he knew, he loved and he loved but he is going to lose his Alexander....


End file.
